mbmbamfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 07: Bill and Ted's Most Tender Engagement
"Bill and Ted's Most Tender Engagement" was originally released May 25, 2010. Description Our plate is heaping with questions on this week’s show, covering a wide variety of issues and problems. Fortunately, we’re hungry. For question. Which we’ll dip into our economy-sized vat of Sweet Answer Dippin’ Sauce, and instantly devour. Romantic troubles? Chomp. Workplace drama? Munch. Just found out you were born a woman, but were surgically rendered a man when you were two years old? Delicious. Suggested talking points Musical girlfriend, customer love, The Lake House, Flo-rida Babystruck, Rebel Without a Cause, Beerbabies, D’Angelo, Deep remembrance, an MBMBAM proposal. Outline 01:25 – Have you ever fallen in love with a girl for her taste in music? A girl started making me mix CDs that were surprising and addictingly good, and now I am in love, but maybe just because of the mix. I ask: is there anything wrong with this. 03:15 – Formspring – If you work some place that lets you interact with many different people (customers) and you’re immediately attracted to one of them, is it cool to tell him or her than you think they’re attractive? 05:44 – Hi Brothers! I have a problem. I can’t start studying for a test until the day before. What should I do to start earlier? 07:28 – Y - From Yahoo Answers user Raq, who asks: Hey need a film! no anythn like the lakehouse or that sort? desp for somthn dif to watch... nythn for a 15 yr girl? 09:34 – Formspring – I fall in love with every girl that pays attention to me. Is this normal? 12:10 – My wife and I are expecting our first child in a month. She wants some songs that would be good to listen to in the delivery room. Can you give me some great tracks for the special occasion? – Thomas 14:28 – Formspring – My girlfriend gets a little upset that I don’t tend to hug her at night in bed. I explained that I just need my own space to get to sleep but I don’t think it made her feel better. How can I keep my own bed space and avoid hurting her feelings? 16:08 – Y Which is a better name for a character? I’m torn between Jayden and Jacob. Either way, his name is shortened to Jay. My character is 15 years-old and is growing up in England. He comes from a middle class background yet smokes weed, is a teenage Casanova and basically a rebel without a cause. Which name would suit him better and why? The only reason I didn’t go for Jacob (my first choice) was because of the werewolf character in the Twilight series. My book is NOTHING like Twilight. 19:00 – My wife and I are going to New York for a week in June, we’d like some advice on: what should we do? Or not do? What must we do, see, eat, buy, while we are there. Keep in mind, it’s our first trip to the US, so everything is brand spanking new to us. – Kristien 22:34 – I’ve taken a real shine to a girl I know, and after thinking about whether I have a chance with her or not, feeling inspired by your advice on the show, I’ve decided to give it a go. After some friendly banter she asked if I was doing anything later and we soon arranged to meet later in the evening. Thing is, I’m not 100% certain this is a date. Don’t get me wrong, by all accounts this seems like one when you read it back, indeed. But this is one of those girls that has a naturally flirtatious demeanour, meaning it could just be a friendly meet-up. Here comes the real problem: I’d prefer to keep this meeting on the down-low until I can ascertain the truth of the matter, and not have it announced to our social circle that I’m trying to court this girl. – Max 27:18 – Y – From Yahoo Answers user Simmons, who asks: HELP MY LITTLE BABY SISTER DRANK BEER? hi one of my little baby sisters who is 11 months old jus drank some beer she didnt drink alot and she dosent seem affected by it but my mom is freakin out and yellin at all of us and but i think she is fine and my mom dosent think so can anyone help and NO BU||**** serious anwers only 29:05 – Just found out my ex cheated on me with her current boyfriend when we were still together. What’s the best way to set a person aflame? – Josh 32:09 – There’s a girl I work with who I met while she was reading about the new Pokémon game that got the conversation started. Now I’m at a loss for what to do next. Should I just go for it and ask her out? I’m really bad at the asking out part, what should I ask her out to? – Joseph 35:25 – I am super whipped by my girlfriend and generally despise my life. My brother and friends say I’m more whipped than even the most whipped guy on TV. I would break up with her but I feel bad about it and I’m booked into a few trips that include her. What do I do? – Gordo 37:38 – How do I comment on my wife’s terrible new haircut without lying? – Aaron 37:54 – I’m having a baby girl in June, my first. We have a first name picked out, but haven’t chosen the middle. What do you think of the middle name ‘Danger’ for a girl? My wife says it’s white trash, but I don’t know any white trash people with the middle name ‘Danger’. – Rob 40:00 – What is the best way to remember stuff you’ve forgotten? – Maverik89 42:25 – After three years with my girlfriend I feel like it's time to make the leap and ask for her hand. Any suggestions to make it memorable? -- Dude It's Coke via Twitter 44:52 – Housekeeping 46:50 – FY – From Yahoo Answers user James, who asks: I think I have Pepsi stuck in my lungs. What should I do? Quotes Trivia Deep Cuts References & Links Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Category:Marijuana